narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Purgatory Path (PKH)
|image=PKH Purgatory.jpg |kanji=煉獄道 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Rengokudō |literal english=Purgatory Path |parent jutsu=Six Paths Technique |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dojutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ace Korimachi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Purgatory Path (獄道,Rengokudō) grants the user the ability to transfer targets and delay their existence as well as control the planet as an extension of themselves. Usage The Purgatory Path grants the user with the ability to shift targets to the invisible world of Limbo, (輪墓 Rinbo; Wheel Grave). Depending on which eye she uses, she can shift an object to or from Purgatory and the real world, or even exchange them. The switching is instantaneous and the area of effect is defined by a barrier. When used within a controlled body, the path is able to initiate the technique at will, often with arm gestures, though they aren't required. Left Eye With her left Rinnegan, Kisshoten is able to shift a target into Purgatory. She does this by spontaneously constructing an intangible barrier around the target before using her own energy to connect the current world with that of Purgatory via vibrating the fabric of both worlds to a such a high frequency that they simultaneously synchronize and merge. This creates a one-way-portal so to speak, resulting in the target being shifted into Purgatory. Upon shifting the target into purgatory, they will see the real world in black and white, but wont be able to interact with it, being intangible to them. The shifted target will be invisible to users within the real world, and only users of high level dojutsu such as the Rinnegan and Tenseigan are capable of seeing them. Kana Korimachi noted that when he channeled Cosmic Energy into his eyes, he could see the clones, making users of the Noryokugan able to see them as well. After three minutes, the target will shift back to the location they were originally shifted from within the original world. Right Eye Using her right Rinnigan, Kisshoten is able to shift a target out of Purgatory. She does this by spontaneously constructing an intangible barrier around the target before using her own energy to connect the Purgatory world with that of the destination world via vibrating the fabric of both worlds to a such a high frequency that they simultaneously synchronize and merge. This creates a one-way-portal so to speak, resulting in the target being shifted back into their previous world. Kisshoten is capable of shifting environmental objects such as weather phenomenon and environmental hazards such as Lava and Acid Pools into the real world in an instant. After the three minutes are up, the target will regress back into purgatory. Only users of the Rinnegan, Tenseigan and Noryokugan are capable of sensing objects brought fourth from Limbo, making combat without them quite difficult, if not nearly impossible. Both Eyes When using both eyes, she can exchange an object in one world with that in another. A perfect example is her using it to exchange the ally of her target for that of her own limbo clone, catching targets off guard. If she uses both eyes to switch a target with a Limbo clone, the affected target will stay in limbo, making it a very effective technique in separating targets from their teammates. The only way to return to the real world it by the user switching them back, or by physically killing the user. ---- With her multiple Rinnegan, Kisshoten is able to use if up to 5 times before the technique cools down for 4 minutes, or she can pool the power of a Rinnegan into another to increase the time spent in a respective world. Drawbacks Targets shifted to and from Purgatory will only stay their for a maximum of 3 minutes before spontaneously shifting to back their original, respective world. In exchange for disposal of its time limit, Kisshoten is able to use this ability 2 times within each eye before it has to recharge for 5 minutes, giving her a total of ten uses across all five of her Rinnegan.